Please Don't Leave Me
by Foreverfaandoms
Summary: When Regina takes a walk home through a dark alley, what will she do when she finds a certain savior in pretty bad shape? Read to find out! SwanQueen. Rated T for now, but if this story is continued the rating may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time or anything it involves

••

Regina walked down the streets of Storybrooke as the brisk autumn wind blew her short raven hair about.

She was feeling rather melancholy, due to last nights heartbreaking events.

She had dropped Henry off at Snow White and Prince Charming's apartment at 8 a.m. so they could take him camping for a week. It was now shortly after 7 p.m. and all she had done in the time that had passed was paper work. Well, that and call the same person repeatedly, only to receive an answer from their voicemail Each and every time.

Regina picked up her phone for at least the fortieth time that day, and hit speed dial number one, just like she had the other forty times.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Just like every other time. '_At least she isn't pressing ignore. The phone just keeps ringing on it's own until it gets to voicemail_ _on its own time. So that's_ _something_.'

"You have reached Emma Swan's voicemail. Please leave a message at the sound of the beep and I will get back to you as soon as I can." Emma's recorded voice said to her.

Although the fact that Emma wouldn't pick up the phone was hurting her deeply, she couldn't keep the smile off her face at the sound of Emma's voice, wether it was recorded or not.

"Emma...just let me know you're okay..." Regina whispered as a silent prayer.

The sun was setting and the street lights were beginning to illuminate the streets of Storybrooke.

Regina was stressed to the max about Emma. She didn't sleep at all last night, she was plagued with insomnia instead of dreams. So, she decided that she would take a short cut, due to not wanting to be out in the cold weather any longer than necessary. This particular short cut was not exactly the safest trail to choose, but she just wanted to get home.

Regina walked down an ally-like street, which was engulfed in darkness. She was almost fully out of the alley when she tripped over something that laid in the middle of the small pathway.

She was ready to just continue walking when she heard a muffled moan. Regina's eyes widened as she slowly turned around to see what-or whom-she had tripped over.

Regina couldn't see the face of the person that was sprawled out so she pulled out her iPhone in attempt to shed some light on the unidentified face.

Regina dropped her phone and screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw the woman she had secretly fallen in love covered in dirt, blood and tears.

"EMMA!" Regina threw herself down next to the blonde and slowly pulled off the duct tape that covered her lips.

"Emma? Emma no! Emma hold on we have to get you to a hospital."

Emma just shook her head and cried. "L-l-let m-me st-ay w-with y-ou." Emma stuttered out through her tears and the cold.

"Emma I w-won't leave you. I'll n-never leave you. But we n-need to g-get some h-h-help." Regina said, her own tears affecting her ability to speak clearly.

"It w-will be okay, Gina." Emma shivered as she spoke.

"Sweetheart...you're so cold. Here." Regina said as she took her jacket off and laid it over Emma.

"Take it b-back!" Emma whined. "You'll get cold!"

"Y-you're m-more important right n-now."

Regina kicked off her heels, grabbed her phone, dialed 911, and lifted the blonde up bridal style.

"Y-your so beautiful, Gina."

"Just hold on, Emma. _Please_ hold on."

"So sleepy..." Emma mumbled, eyes fluttering shut.

"Stay _awake_ Emma! You are not allowed to leave me damn it!"

"I...love...you...Gina..." Emma spoke slowly before becoming unconscious.

"911 operator, what's the emergency?" Regina hardly heard the operator say as she held her phone between her ear and her shoulder. All she could think about we're the words that had just came from Emma's mouth.

"I love you t-too." Regina said before responding to the operator.

"Yes, I h-have the woman I l-love in my arms, and she is d-dying. Her pulse is g-getting so slow! You b-better have a doctor waiting at the hospital when I get there." Regina yelled as she held the phone between her shoulder and ear, and began running in the direction of the hospital.

"Mayor Mills?" The operation asked, shocked at the mayor's outburst.

"Yes! Don't sound so damn surprised! Get a damn gurney and doctor ready or you will never see the light of day again!"

"Y-yes m'am." The operator said over the phone. "What is her condition?"

"You incompetent fool! Did I not tell you she is _dying_!" Regina seethed, it tookr everything she had in her up keep herself from breaking down at the thought of her true love actually dying.

Deep down Regina knew that the woman on the other side of the phone was just doing her job. And although Regina had changed tremendously after finding Henry in Neverland and falling in love with Emma, anyone who dared to hurt Emma or get in the way of her love's safety would feel the raft of the former Evil Queen.

"Would you like an ambulance to-"

"NO! That'll take too long! I'm almost there!" Regina shouted in the phone before hanging up.

Regina was running purely on adrenaline as she ran with Emma in her arms all the way to the hospital.

Regina ran into the hospital at full speed. "HELP! HELP! PLEASE!"

Regina cried desperately, tears falling down her face.

"What happened?" Doctor Whale calmly asked as they lowered the blonde into a gurney.

"I-I don't know. S-she w-was in an alley, I-I don't know what h-happened!" Regina cried openly, not caring who was watching or what they thought of the Mayor's breakdown.

"Alright we will take care of her, Mayor Mills. If you'll have a seat in the waiting room." He said, gesturing towards the wating room behind her.

"No, let me go with her." Regina asked pleadingly. "It could be the l-last time I g-get to see h-her."

It was then he noticed the look in the former Queen's eyes ; pure love, desperation, and heartbreak.

"For now, you may go with her. But it is crucial you stay out of the way." He said, understanding how the woman must be feeling.

Regina gave a stiff nod as she ran off behind the quickly retreating doctor.

"Stats?" Doctor Whale asked once they had reached Emma's room.

"BP is dropping." A nurse spoke up.

It was then Emma's entire body started convulsing.

"She's seizing!" On nurse shouted.

"Clear!" Another nurse declared.

Regina stood just a few feet away from her beloved. Sobs racked the brunette's body as she watched the woman she loved being poked and prodded.

Regina held her head in her hands and cried as she slid down the wall onto the floor.

"I'm sorry." Regina whimpered.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry."

Truthfully, Regina knew she had done nothing to physically hurt Emma, but she had held out on her feelings for too long. Emma had asked her the night before, and it was now that she realized she should have confessed her love. She had known this since the minute the blonde left her house last night, bit she realized only now that if she had indeed confessed her love, Emma might not be in this mess.

••

_"How do you feel about me?" Emma asked quietly._

_"What do you mean?" Regina questioned._

_"I mean...do you, well, do you love me?" Emma's eyes widened upon realizing what she had said._

_"What?! No! I do not love you, Miss Swan." Regina said, her walls shooting up in just seconds._

_They had been having a nice evening. Henry was packing for the camping trip the next day and Regina and Emma were spending time together downstairs._

_Regina had a hard time not staring at the savior. Of course she loved her. She was in love with her. She had been for a very long time._

_"You don't care about me at all...do you?"_

_"Miss Swan...I did not say that."_

_"You didn't have to. You've made it obvious enough." Emma said, backing away from Regina._

_"Miss Swan...you don't have to-"_

_"No, I get it. I'm used to it. I've never really had anyone. No one's ever wanted me. Why should I have expected anything different?"_

_"Miss Swan-"_

_"No! No, please." She took a breath to stop herself from crying before continuing "I can't hear you say you feel nothing for me. I can't-" she stopped again but this time to wipe away the tears falling down her face._

_Regina wanted nothing more than to rush over to her savior, and kiss every single tear away. But she couldn't. She was frozen in her spot. She hated the fact that she couldn't get control of her body and go over to Emma._

_She wanted to whisper into Emma's ear 'Shhh, sweetheart. It's okay. Don't cry. I lied...I do love you. I'm just scared. I'm scared because I love you more than any other. You and Henry are my family. I'll never let you go, Emma. I want you. I want you so much, sweetie.'_

_But did she say that? No, no she didn't because she was glued to her spot._

_"I was so sure you felt the same..." Emma said through her body-shaking sobs. "I-I'm sorry..." Was the last thing Emma said before backing up even further from the woman she loved, and running out of the house into the darkness._

_Regina finally got the feeling back into her numb body and sprinter towards the door and onto the sidewalk._

_"EMMA! Emma!" Regina shouted._

_"Please don't leave me..." She whispered to Emma's retreating form. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she collapsed to the ground. Wishing more than anything Emma would come back to her._

••

**A.N. :** Alright...short chapter, I know. I could leave this as a one shot I suppose...let me know what you think. I think I want to continue it though...

Continuation or No Continuation?

I love you all, hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. :** Alright darlings, your wish is my command. Here's your continuation ;) I was hoping you'd ask for it. I'm scared it won't live up to your expectations, but I guess I'll just have to keep my fingers crossed. Enjoy!

••

"She's crashing!"

Regina was brought back to her harsh reality by the sound of another nurse screaming.

Regina could hear the desperate beeping that was Emma's heart rate and she felt as if her heart was in tune with the rapid beeping.

'_Please. Please. Please. Don't leave me_. _Please don't leave me_.'

Regina silently prayed.

"Clear!" Then came the poking and prodding once more.

The rapid beeping came to a halt, lasting as more that a quick beep.

Flat line.

No heartbeat.

Gone.

She's dead.

"Time of death 11:52 p.m." Dr. Whale said sadly as he turned the monitor off.

Silence.

More Silence.

Regina stared at the monitor from her spot on the floor. Not crying or screaming, just staring.

'_This is just a nightmare. I'll wake up, I will go to the Sheriff's office and Emma will be there, eating a grilled cheese, I will tell her I love her, and everything will be okay._' Regina thought, attempting to convince herself this wasn't happening. She believed it, too.

'_Wake up_.' Regina thought, closing her eyes tight.

'_Wake up!_'

'_WAKE UP!_' She begged herself.

She slowly opened her eyes, hoping to be tucked into bed and ready to go to the Sheriff's office, just like she'd planned.

Once Regina's eyes were fully opened, she took in her surroundings.

Plain white walls, pathetic excuses for light fixtures, boring tile that was presumably once white, doctors and nurses sadly waking out of the room (exempt Doctor Whale who sat in the corner of the room, ready to restrain Regina from killing someone at any moment), a quiet monitor and a lifeless body.

Regina slowly got up on her feet. Smoothing the wrinkles in her dress as she stood. Regina gave a small internal smile when she realized that the dress she was wearing was the same one she wore the day she met Emma.

The smile was gone as soon as it came though. Her breath got caught in her throat at the sight of Emma's body.

"No, no. Emma... Sweetheart, I _need_ you." Regina said as she moved to stand right beside Emma. "Please, baby, come back to me. Don't leave me." Regina said pleadingly as she stroked the blonde's golden locks.

Tears were pouring out of Regina's eyes freely, sobs racking her body.

"Emma!" Regina cried. "EMMA!"

••

Dr. Whale closed his eyes tightly, desperately trying to push the desperate cries of the heartbroken women to the back of his mind, and left the room to give the women a moment together.

Besides, he had parents to call.

••

"Your majesties...yes, I do know you are away...yes, I understand you want to spend time with your grandson...well, your majesties, I have some bad news..."

••

Regina had been in Emma's room for at least two hours, and she had finally calmed herself down a bit. If calming down means instead of keeping the entire hospital awake, only the wing they were currently in was being disturbed.

"Emma, I'm s-so s-sorry. I should have t-told you. I should have k-kissed you. I should have let you know you were wanted. I should have made you s-stay. We could have b-been happy, you k-know. Y-you, H-henry, and I. But I le-et you go. I didn't r-run after you."

Regina took a moment to examine the woman's body. She was bruised and cut all over.

'_God, Emma, what happened to you?_' She thought sadly as Dr. Whale walked in.

"I called her parents." Regina closed her eyes at this, feeling sad and guilty for them.

"They'll be gone for at least another week. There is a major storm in Vermont, which I assume you're aware that that is where they went, and all airports are closed for at least a week." He added.

"Oh." Regina managed to mutter out, still only focusing on Emma and how she wasn't really dead. "What do you think happened in that alley?" She said through her tears.

"It's really hard to tell. We'd have to get our medical examiner from the uh, morgue to come and take a look at her. Would you, uh, like that?"

"N-NO!" She yelled "You can't take her from me!"

"No one's gonna take her alway from you, Regina."

Regina was rocking herself back and forth in attempt to smooth her pain.

"Emma, Emma come back. Please. I'm a _begging_ you."

"Well, well, well, dearie."

Regina's head snapped up to look at the man who had entered, and she immediately hardened her exterior and gave her usual scowl, even though she was still dying on the inside.

"What do you want, Gold?" She seethed.

"I merely wish to give you a solution to your..._problem_."

"You told me long ago that you cannot bring back the d-" she began before closing her eyes in attempt to get her next word out. "_dead_." She finished.

"With regular magic, _no_ you _can't_. However, true love's kiss _never_ fails." Rumplestilskin said.

"I tried that with Daniel and it didn't work." Regina snapped.

"Did you ever stop to think that he wasn't your true love?"

"Well yes, of course, but-" Regina stopped "You think I can save her?" Regina asked, a glimmer of hope shining in her eyes.

"No, I think the love you two share can save her."

"True love's kiss..." Regina whispered longingly in Emma's direction, knowing that Emma was indeed her true love, _not_ Daniel.

"Well I'll be on my way. I, for one, do _not_ want to see this public display of affection." Gold announcer before exiting.

Regina hardly heard him though, all her attention was on Emma.

'_Please work._' She silently prayed.

Regina slowly moved so that she was hovering over Emma's face, her lips just a breath away.

"I love you..." She whispered before pressing her lips fully onto Emma's. Regina lingered there, her lips pressed onto Emma's cold, cold lips.

A magical force spread out from them, just as it had when Emma broke the curse.

Regina slowly opened her eyes, hoping with every fiber in her being that it worked.

Nothing.

Still cold.

Still..._dead_.

Regina began sobbing uncontrollably once again, causing her entire body to shake.

"I g-guess I wasn't your t-true l-love l-like you're m-mine."

"I'm so, s-so sorry Em-ma, I l-love you so much. I can't live without you. I can't do this without you. I n-need you."

"Mmm..."

Regina pounced off of Emma at the sound of somebody moaning, and began looking around to find who could possibly be in the room with her and Emma without her knowing.

"Who's there?" Regina questioned.

Another moan.

Regina's head snapped to where the noise came from.

Regina gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "Emma?"

"Mmmm...Gina?" Emma slowly opened her eyes, her voice sounded low and raspy, no doubt it was from her throat being dry, death can do that to a person.

"Emma? Oh my god. It worked! I-I was so scared!" Regina cried as she ran back to Emma's side.

"You're really here...it's really you. Oh, Emma." Regina said, engulfing Emma in a warm embrace. However she loosened her grip a bit when she heard a slight groan from the blonde, indicating she was feeling some sort of pain.

"I'm sorry. I just-I was so worried. I just-"

"No, Regina, please just _hold_ me..." Emma said while patting the bed.

Regina pushed herself up onto the bed and laid down next to Emma, moving her arm underneath the blonde so that she could hold her.

"Don't let me go." Emma whispered.

"I'll never, ever let you go, Emma." Regina whisperd back.

The two held each other for a few more moments before Emma broke the silence.

"Gina?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What happened while I was passed out?"

Regina flushed for a moment, not wanting to admit that she had indeed kissed her.

"The real question, sweetheart, is what happened to you _before_ you passed out?"

••

**TBC...**

**A.N. : **Hope it lived up to your expectations. I know the previous chapter was much better, _but..._ for now this is the best I can do. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** Alright, lovelies, here you go.

**WARNING:** TherBiarritz short mentions of being assaulted (not sexually), some violence, and of suidcidal thoughts even though the mentions are minor, I don't want any of you lovely people to be negatively affected by it. Due to the warning and what the chapter contains, I changed the rating to M. Nothing too graphic, but I don't want affect any of you in a bad way.

••

"_The real question, sweetheart, is_ _what_ _happened to you before you passed out?_"

••

Emma's eyes widened and Regina felt the blonde's body shiver next to her.

"Emma...were you...sexually assaulted?" Regina struggled to say the words, but the anger that rose within her did not go unnoticed by Emma.

'_I will kill whoever did this in the most brutal, evil way possible. I won't use an ounce of magic because I will quite simply rip this son of a bitch apart, piece by cowardly, pathetic piece. I'll-_'

"No," Emma squeaked, stopping Regina's train of thought.

Regina let out a breath she didn't know he was holding before responding. "You weren't?"

"No..." Emma continued, closing her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall. "But it was the closest I've ever come to it."

A few tears fell from Regina's eyes and Emma brushed them away.

"Hey, I'm alright...I'm okay." Emma whispered as she looked into Regina's red, puffy eyes.

Regina shot up so that she was propping here'd go with her elbow.

Emma's eyes widened a bit at the quickness of Regina's actions.

"_NO!_" Regina snapped. "_No!_ You were not _okay_, Emma. _You_ were _dead_. I was...I was... Emma you have no idea what it was like seeing you laying here in this bed with no heartbeat. Or in that alley with blood and dirt smeared all over you. _YOU_ _DON'T_ _KNOW!_ I was going to kill my self for Christ's sake! I was going to let Snow and Charming raise Henry! All because of how _desperately, madly, insanely_, _and_ _pathetically_ in love I am with you. I simply _can't_ live without you."

"You were going to kill yourself?" Emma asked horror heavy in her eyes and voice.

"If I didn't die from heartbreak first I would have." Regina said no doubt in her voice.

"Regina, you can't say that. I love you too much to-" Emma stopped herself and her hand shot to her mouth as if he could grab her words and shove them back into her mouth.

"Emma, I love you." Regina spoke simply and truthfully.

"You do?" Emma

"I do."

Emma shot up and kissed Regina fully on the lips. "God, I love you." Emma said in between kisses. Regina moved so that her hands sat firmly on Emma's waist and Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck.

The kiss became more heated and Emma ran her fingers through Regina's short hair and pulled their bodies impossibly closer together. Regina moved her hands once more so that she could cup Emma's face.

"Mmm..." Emma moaned as Regina licked the blonde's lips, pleading for entry.

Emma opened her mouth allowing them to taste each other. Emma nibbled on Regina's lips enough to get a moan in return from the raven-haired beauty.

"Regina it's time to take Emma-" Dr. Whale stopped mid-sentence after finally looking up from the files in his hand. "to the morgue..." The words died off his lips.

"How-how did-" Dr. Whale began, an obviously confused look on his face.

"I, uh, saved her." Regina stated somewhat awkwardly, the two women still intertwined.

"How? She-she was _dead_." He said, still in disbelief.

Emma had finally put the pieces together, not that she had given how she was brought back from the dead much thought until now, because she was just happy to be alive, no matter how it happened.

But it was now, in the midst of all the madness, that she realized how she had been brought back.

"True love's kiss..." Emma whispered.

"Yes..." Regina quietly confirmed.

Emma smirked, trying to relive some of Regina's embarrassment "I knew you felt the same."

Regina lightly shoved Emma's shoulder. "Shut up." Regina smiled before kissing the blonde's cheek.

"Uh, still here..." Dr. Whale spoke up.

Regina shot him a glare. "_Sorry_," she said, sarcasm dripping from her words. "I'm just a little happy to have the woman I love alive after she died, _please forgive me._"

Emma giggled from behind her, "It's alright Gina."

Regina lost the glare immediately and smiled at Emma. "Okay." She said.

"So, I guess we will keep you over night, and when your father gets back we'll have you state your case and give your report."

"They won't be here for a week!"

Regina shouted. "That man, no, that foul, disgusting, _thing_ is still out there. I do _not_ intend to put the love of my life in danger!"

Just as Regina finished telling off Dr. Whale, yelling and crying could be heard from somewhere in the hospital.

"What the hell is-" he began just as Snow, Charming, and Henry came running into the room.

Charming had by his shirt and against the wall within seconds of entering. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER?! SHE'S MY BABY GIRL! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER?!" Charming yelled, tears falling out of his eyes.

"Charming..." Snow whispered.

"What?" Charming said, eyes never unlocking with the doctor's.

"Ma! Mom!" Henry yelled before running over to his mothers.

Charming dropped the doctor and swiftly turned to see his supposedly deceased daughter sitting in bed, head resting on Regina's shoulder, and Henry running to hug the two people who sat on the small hospital bed.

"Emma?" Snow asked quietly as she approached the bed.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." Emma whispered.

"Oh, honey." Snow breathed out before rushing the rest of the way to her daughter, Charming right behind her.

They engulfed their daughter in a huge hug. Regina slowly got off of the bed to give the Charming's a moment.

"Regina wait!" Emma shouted as Regina began to head for the door.

"What are you doing here?" Snow asked, apparently just now taking into account that Regina was there. Seeing as just moments before she thought her daughter was dead, her mind was not on the people in the room with them.

"I-" Regina began, but whatever she was going to say died on her lips before she could speak.

"She saved my life." Emma spoke up for her.

"You did?" Snow looked towards Regina. "How?" A bright red blush crept onto Regina's face at the question.

"I-uh, I just- I-" Regina stutters

"True love's kiss." Emma said confidently.

"WHAT?" Charming shouted.

"True love's kiss." Emma said in a flat tone, just as confidentially.

Charming calmed down a substantial amount noticing that Emma was serious. How could he argue with true love?

"You're in love with each other?" He asked.

Emma and Regina locked eyes before responding "Yes." at the same time.

Snow and Charming walked over to Regina and engulfed her in a big hug.

"Thank you." Snow said sincerely.

"Welcome to the family." Charming added.

••

3 Days Later:

"That's him." Emma said, pointing to number three in the lineup.

Charming put his hand on his daughter's shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

"You sure?"

Emma let a tear escape her eyes and confirmed. "Positive."

At this, Regina walked to Charming and whispered in his ear.

"Don't let Emma see what I'm about to do."

Charming made no objections and insisted Emma and Henry leave the room and go get some fresh air.

Henry, understanding that his grandfather wanted him and his mother to leave, guided Emma out of the room, insisting they should go get hot chocolate from Granny's.

Emma nodded absentmindely and moved to kiss Regina on the lips. The blonde only agreed to leave after Regina promised to join them soon.

Charming looked back to Regina the second Emma and Henry were gone. He gave a stiff nod towards Regina, she gave one back, pure rage, fury, and hate was clearly written on her face. Not for Charming or Snow, but for the man behind the glass. The one she was about to kill.

She hasn't killed or hurt anybody in years, not since she and Emma killed Pan. But this man, this _monster_, he deserved to be punished. He hurt Emma.

_Her_ Emma.

Regina walked into the room with such fury, ordered the other men in the line up to leave, and proceeded to grab the man by his neck.

"What is she doing?!" Snow asked, wide eyed. She hadn't seen that much rage in Regina's eyes in so long.

"She's getting her point across. For Emma." Charming said.

Snow nodded and said nothing. She wanted Regina to do it, she would have done it herself if she had gotten to him first.

She watched as Regina yelled at the man.

"YOU ARE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" Regina yelled on, not caring who was witnessing what she was doing.

She punched and kicked him as hard as she could, and finally when she could no longer beat the man she ripped his heart out and crushed it in a matter of seconds.

Snow and Charming didn't even blink when she did so. On almost any other account, they would surely object. Not now though, this was their daughter.

He had beaten her. Beaten her so badly, she was within inches of her life when Regina found her. Then of course she died, only to be brought back by true love's kiss.

So, he deserved it. And more.

••

**Epilogue:**

It took time, but Emma healed. Eventually she was no longer afraid of the dark, or to be alone, she healed, in every sense of the word.

In a year's time Regina, and Emma were happily married. They _would_ get their happy ending afterall. But most importantly:

_They would never leave each other._

••

**The End..._maybe_...**

**A.N.** Alright I kinda crammed a lot into this chapter, but I didn't want to leave you hanging while I write my other stories.

**ATTENTION: **I _may_ or _may not_ delete this chapter and have an alternate ending, which would include multiple more chapters.

That won't be for awhile though, because there are other stories that I'd like to focus on right now.

Thank all of you for reading!


End file.
